Rizzles One Shots
by SoarHigh
Summary: One shots of Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to get back to my writing, but I need a little inspiration. Leave any ideas on any one shots or story themes you may have. This is my first time writing for Rizzoli and Isles so bare with me.**


	2. Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or Wildest Dreams**

Wildest Dreams

She shouldn't be sitting here. None of us should be here.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Jane Rizzoli-Isles one of the greatest homicide detectives Boston's seen in a very long time. And where we first all those years ago" Sergeant Korsak choked out.

I loved Boston homicide but the drug unit gave me greatest opportunity of my life and for the I will always be thankful.

 **He said let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds  
I thought heaven can't help me now**

 _Flashback:_

" _I'm starving. Look Stanley you know I'm good for it."_

" _I don't know anything about you Tiffany."_

" _Really two dollars for a day-old donut and bad coffee...come on I'll get you after my shift." I pleaded with the rude old man._

 __" _You think you'll make that much?"_

" _You know what? I hope Big Mo tows your Chevy, I hope your crap coffee gives you an ulcer, and you die of psoriasis..." I only stop my rant momentarily when a customer interrupts me. "Do you mind? You can get your non-fat latte in a minute, all right?"_

" _No, it's for you. And given the vitamin D deficiency likely from your, uh from your night work you're better off with some plain yogurt and some leafy Greens." I finally turn my attention to the woman handing me money, she was attractive but I can't focus on anything but my hunger and annoyance._

" _I have my lice under control, thank you." I reply sarcastically. "But Stanley here has psoriasis."_

" _Psoriasis is not contagious.  
It's a genetic disease." says mystery woman._

" _What about rudeness? Is that genetic, too?"_

" _I was simply trying to be nice."_

 __" _Well, not every hooker has a heart of gold. Alright sister?" I said now overtly annoyed with the pretty blond_

" _Apparently not, sister_."

 **_**

 _A few weeks later._

 _Jane comes into the precinct ready for a new chapter of her life. After her CI Yolanda was killed and Martinez pretty much blaming her death on Jane entirely, let's just she was all but ready to retaliate against Martinez but she was far more focused on finding the kill of her beloved CI. She was now an official detective for the homicide division and Yolanda was her first case, after quitting the drug unit that fateful night and lucky for her homicide had an opening._

 _Now stepping into the elevator Jane pushed the button for the basement. She was heading to the morgue to introduce herself to the new medical examiner and possibly find out some clues about Yolanda._

 _Walking up to the doors of the morgue Jane stopped dead in her tracks when she Yolanda again, she hadn't seen her since that night and even then she had a hard time believing it, but now that the shocks completely gone she finally grasps the truth._

" _Hi, may I help you."_

" _Shit! God have you ever heard of knocking?" Jane said not noticing the ME come in._

" _Shouldn't I be asking you that." the ME said sincerely._

" _I'm sorr….it's you. You're the new ME?" Jane said finally turning to address the medical examiner before quickly realizing it was the same blonde from the Division One Cafe a couple of weeks ago._

" _I'm sorry have we met before, I've only been back in Boston for a month but I'm afraid I haven't been able to get very acquainted with everyone yet." Jane chuckled finding her rambling cute._

" _Oh you probably wouldn't remember me without the fishnets and makeup." Jane just continued when Maura just tilted her head to the side in confusion. " The Division One Cafe? You tried to pay for my bad coffee and stale donut and if I recall it vaguely remember you mentioning some along the lines of me having vitamin d deficiency from my "night work"." Jane replied now smirking at the woman in front of her when the realization hit her._

" _Ooooh I'm terribly sorry about that I should've realized that you were undercover. I mean it's very unlikely for a hooker to be buying coffee a police precinct." Maura's face now becoming red from embarrassment._

" _Technically I don't pay for it, you did."_

" _Yes I did. Though you were incredibly rude, I was only trying to provide you with you commentary on a healthier food choice for your diet." Maura says as if it's a second thought._

" _I'm sorry about that but I'm no good without a cup of coffee in the morning and I'm kind of a grouch when I'm hungry." Jane replied feeling guilty for being rude when the blonde was being nothing but kind to her. "How about I take you out to dinner tonight, just as friends, to make up for the coffee and my rudeness?"_

" _I don't know I have a lot of work right now with this case."_

" _Well how about I buy your next coffee and we can do dinner when we close this case? I mean it can't hurt since you don't really know very many people just yet."_

" _Yes I believe that could work, but there's just one problem."_

" _What is it?"_

" _I don't know your name." Maura says with all seriousness but Jane just finds it adorable._

" _Oh yeah how could I forget that? That's one of the main reasons I came down here. Detective Jane Rizzoli Boston Homicide." Jane extends her hand to the blonde._

" _Dr. Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Maura said shaking the hand in front of her._

" _Wow that's a mouth full."_

" _You know what? It is, I never noticed before." Maura chuckled for the first time that day and Jane made it her mission to hear more of it._

 _End Flashback:_

 _ **Nothing lasts forever**_

All I hear are the guns that are drowning out all of the crying, but there's only one soul I'm focused on, Maura. She's so stoic just sitting there looking forward at my casket, not one tear shed. As if she's waiting for me to just jump out of the casket and say it was all a joke, a cruel one at that. I listened as Father Crowley started the prayer for me.

"God our Father, your power brings us to birth, your providence guides our lives,  
and by your command we return to dust.  
Lord, those who die still live in your presence, their lives change but do not end…."

 _ **But this is gonna take me down**_

 _Flashback:_

" _Maura, stay here."_

 __" _I don't want to spook him."_

 __" _Jane."_

" _No, I know this guy well - enough to know he's not bluffing."_

 __" _Be careful." Jane walked over and pulled the blonde to her, giving her a chaste kiss before putting their foreheads together._

" _I will baby, I promise." Jane pulled away but Maura pulled back crashing their lips together._

" _I'm holding you to that. Now go." Maura whispered to Jane._

 __" _Paul? Paul?" Jane called out until she found him on the other side of the bridge. "Listen to me, okay?"_

" _You're wasting your time."_

 __" _No, just just listen."_

 __" _I know you were set we can prove it."_

 __" _So?"_

" _Please w-wait. Wait. Wait. Okay, listen.  
I-I know that we said that there's no easy way to end things, but y-you can't do this, okay? You can't quit like this." Jane pleaded with the man._

 __" _I ruined my marriage. Danni's gone. My life's over."_

 __" _No. No, it isn't. Okay, j-just hang on a second, okay? Let me come down there._

 __" _Oh, Jane, don't." Maura started to walk towards the railing of the bridge._

" _It'll be ok, babe." Jane said trying to both her and Maura's nerves before crossing over to the other side of the bridge._

" _I'll stay over here, all right? We'll we'll we'll just talk from here. Okay? I'm not I'm not moving any f any further, all right? I know that you think that your life is over, and and and maybe I can't change your mind on that, but just please, for one second please, will you just think about Danielle?"_

" _Danni."_

 __" _I know you didn't kill her. Okay? I I-I think you loved her more than anything. And I think that's why you you were so conflicted about what to do. And that's why you cannot let whoever did this to her get away with it, okay?" Jane took a deep breath. "I had to hide the love of my life too."_

" _Yeah? And what happened?"_

" _I couldn't take not being able to kiss and hold her in public and I ABSOLUTELY hated that the guys around the office constantly flirted with her. She couldn't even tell them that she was taken because I was too much of a coward to come out to the public. Because I was too afraid of what people would say and I could probably take it but I didn't want her to endure it. One day I walked in the precinct and there she was in all her beauty, just standing in the middle of precinct sipping on her coffee and holding mine in the other hand. All I could think was that, anybody would have to be fool not to appreciate her, and fool to not want yell that she was the love of your life from the rooftops, but you know what? I was that fool, I was that fool for far too long and I wasn't going to be the fool anymore. So you know what I did?"_

" _Yell it from the rooftops?"_

" _No not quite." Jane chuckled. "I walked up to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her deep. Then I shouted out loud that Maura was mine and that should keep their hands and eyes to themselves if they knew what was good for them. The rest is history, I finally put a ring on her finger not to long after that, mainly because I wanted to but also so ring can scare off anybody trying to get too friendly with my wife. "_

" _Wow." Paul chuckled. "I didn't realize you were married."_

" _Yeah you're not the only one on the ledge with something on the line, I can honestly say my wife is the only one who can truly scare me and believe me when I say I'm getting a stern talking to when we get home. But I don't wear my ring to work unless I'm at my desk because I don't want anyone who wants revenge on me to do it by hurting Maura. I don't know what I'd do without her. I'd end anybody who would dare harm a hair on her head"_

" _I wish I could do that for Danni, there's no point in living if i can't hold her."_

" _Come on. Paul, you said it yourself her killer is still out there. Look, I-I ca-can't bring Danni back. Okay? And and I can't I can't give you any more nights flipping through catalogues and and and Indian food. But but I can bring her killer to justice. I can do that. Okay? Please please h-help me do that." Jane pleaded with the Paul after he got upset again. "Doesn't she deserve that? Come on."_

" _Okay."_

" _Okay." Jane whispered to herself. "Maura were coming up." Just then Paul lost his footing and fell into the cold water._

" _No!" I have to save him was all Jane thought before she jumped in after him._

" _Jane! Jane! Jane Jane! Jane!_ " _Maura screamed frantically but soon began crying when she received no answer._

 _End Flashback:_

After they presented Maura with my flag, and lowered my casket into the ground, everyone gathered around. After my friends threw in dirt, Ma, Hope, Cailin,Tommy, and Frankie threw in their red roses, all that there was left was Maura. Poor Maura was just standing there in her black dress and veil holding a single white rose in one hand and soft dirt in the other, but when she finally looked down at the casket, the realization finally set in and the dam broke. I don't blame her for trying hold on, she been holding onto the hope that I would come home for almost two years now.

You know I thought being at my own funeral was some sick sick joke, but now watching Maura on her knees in front of the whole in the ground containing my casket, being held by Ma and Hope while she's completely bawling her eyes out, I can see now that it's not a joke, but pure torture. Pure torture watching the love of your life cry over your grave and not being able to take the pain away.

I can see the ring flashing on her finger. It brings tears to my eyes to know that she hasn't let go yet.

This is gonna take me down.

 **He's so tall, and handsome as hell**

 **He's so bad but he does it so well**

 **I can see the end as it begins**

 _Flashback:_

 _Jane and Maura walked hand in hand through the baseball stadium. Jane was particularly excited because not only was she seeing her favorite team play in person, even though it wasn't her first time, but Maura had come along with her, she even dressed the part. It was Maura's first first baseball game, normally when Jane watched the game at home, Maura would snuggle up and lay on Jane's stomach and read a book while Jane played in her hair and occasionally sipped her beer. Maura tended to fall asleep from the menstruations halfway through the game, but now Maura went full out for Jane._

 _Gone was the usual dress and replaced with Jane's Red Sox jersey with the name Rizzoli spelled across the back, over a red tank top, paired with her Gucci form fitting jeans, low ankle black ankle boots instead of her usual high heels, and a Sox hat on top of her head_

 _Jane had on the Sox jersey that Maura had ordered just for this occasion with the name Isles on top back with long hair up in a high ponytail so the words would be visible, paired with a white tank, dark jeans, and white converse._

 _Maura had wanted to buy Jane a new Jersey that said Property of Maura Isles on the back, although she didn't think of Jane as something you can just but off the shelf, she tended to be a lot more jealous than Jane (although she'd never admit it) when females tended to hit on the brunette. It's not that males don't flirt with her also, though she never let it get to her because Jane would always handle it before she could, it's just that some females seemed to find it more appealing when Jane told them about her, and on quite a few occasions offered themselves up to Jane sexually after Jane had pointedly stated that she was in a committed relationship. When Maura got really worked up though, she would take Jane to bed and show her just exactly what she had at home, just because she could. She didn't want anyone ruining their day because they didn't know the boundaries of a relationship, but Jane had managed to convince that they could just wear each others jerseys so she could tell anyone that asked that she was mine and I was hers._

" _Hey Maur you want something from the concession stand? Maybe a hotdog, you can't fully enjoy a Sox game until you've had one." Jane asked when the couple came up to the food court._

" _Jane do you know that hotdogs are made out of the worst parts of a variety of animals like…."_

" _Hold that thought right there before you ruin hotdogs for me," Jane chuckled. "how about a burger and we can split some fries together."_

" _Yes that does sound appetizing." Jane just chuckled and held the blonde closer to her._

 _It's halftime and the Sox are leading by six. Jane was so happy Maura seemed to be really enjoying herself besides being confused by a couple of things she enjoy listening to Jane spit out random facts about each player and even cheered and booed allow with the crowd._

 _Everything was perfect for Maura she had a job she loved, great friends and family, she had reconciled with four of her parents even her sister, and was accepted into the Rizzoli clan, and she had her dream girl right beside who'd love and protect her come hell or high water. Life couldn't get better than this._

 _Maura heard everyone begin to cheer and she cheered along with them but couldn't figure out why until she looked up on the jumbotron and saw the image of herself and Jane on one knee holding out a blue ring pop. Maura quickly turned to Jane and immediately put her hands over her mouth to try and contain any sobs._

" _We may not have gotten off on the right foot when we first met, I was just a rude hooker back then," Jane chuckled. "but I wouldn't change any of it. Maura," Jane's voice broke. "you may think that I was that I was the one who changed your life, but the truth is you're the one who changed mine. Before you, it was just was my job and Sunday dinners at Ma's but no matter what I was always going to bed alone, I didn't have a best friend i could do things with or to talk with after a long day...not until you came along. You're the only one who knows how to push my buttons and the only one I'll let around me when I'm upset, mainly because you're just as stubborn as I am and you won't leave my side. God you're the only one who can get me to eat my veggies, Ma can't even do that." Jane paused to wipe away some tears. "The point is you've accepted me for everything I am and changed my life, you've become my best friend and my lover, and now I want you to be my wife, my partner, and eventually the mother to our kids. That's if you'll have me? I mean it know it's not a real diamond but it's sweet all around, just like you."_

 _Jane didn't think she'd ever be as nervous as she was now, with the question still hanging in the air. She knew Maura loved her but did want to spend the rest of her life with her. It's just that Maura made her incredibly happy and she couldn't imagine a life without her. Jane hadn't planned on proposing, she had been thinking about it for a while but could never come up with a perfect way to do it, but with watching her favorite team play, the energy of the crowd, and having the love of her life there enjoying it with her, Jane was in sensory overload. She thought it was the best time of her life and before she knew was down on one knee holding out the ring pop she had been planning on eating and asking Maura to be wife._

" _Yes." Maura whispered._

" _Yes?" Jane asked making sure she heard heard her right._

" _Yes Jane I'll be wife." Maura said while crying tears of joy._

 _Jane was so overjoyed that she quickly took Maura into her arms, lifting her off the ground and kissing her passionately._

" _You know you're the only one who can propose with a candy ring and still make it romantic." Maura chuckled through her tears_

 _End Flashback:_

God my heart just breaks seeing Maura like this, currently drinking whiskey from the bottle after it seemed her bottle of wine was doing her no justice. I had been waiting at home after the funeral for Maura to come, to make sure she would be fine. When she did come home she immediately started cleaning the house from to bottom to get her mind of the funeral and the empty feeling I know she has in her heart, because I have it too. I watched from afar as she ran out of things to clean and soon broke out the first bottle of wine.

Now with her hair in a messy bun and dressed in her silk robe my beautiful wife moved out of the kitchen with her whiskey in hand the living room.

"Aah!" and suddenly the tv came to life and on it just happened to be the DVD that Frankie had Nina make of all the times Maura and shared together caught on camera.

The remote now abandoned I watched as Maura sat on the couch next to Jo Friday and went through the whiskey needing to be intoxicated to deal with any memories of us at the moment. She drunkenly sat and watched for a while before she paused it on a picture taken of us before we went out on our 6 month anniversary. That night had been an emotional one.

 _Flashback:_

" _Jane you know I've been thinking a lot been thinking a lot lately about that day." Maura said walking out of her bathroom in just her robe, while Jane sat on the bed as she unbuttoned her button down shirt._

 _Flashback in flashback:_

 __" _Get down! Get down! Get down!" Jane yell at Maura when the criminals started to shoot at them, "Maura, get out of the car. Get out of the car!"_

" _I can't get my leg out!"_

" _Maura, get out of the car!"_

" _My leg is stuck!" Jane moved over to Maura's side and helped her get her leg free from the crushed vehicle._

" _Maura, go! Run! Stay down.  
Go for the tree line. Go! Go!" Jane said turning to fire a few more rounds at the shooters._

 _End flashback in flashback:_

" _Yeah I almost lost you. Jane said looking down at her hands instead of Maura, her voice cracking slightly._

 _Flashback in flashback:_

 __" _Oh, my god, Maura. Your leg, I-it's hard, and it's cold. It's like a dead body."_

" _It's compartment syndrome."_

 __" _Well, what does that mean?"_

" _The post-tibial artery must have ruptured in the crash."_

 __" _But you've been walking on it!"_

 __" _Blood from the artery is pressure built. And now the blood is trapped in one of the lower compartments of my leg."_

 __" _Okay, bottom line it for me."_

 __" _The blood supply to my lower leg has been compromised. I'll lose my leg unless….."_

" _Unless we get you to a hospital. Maura, come on!"_

" _No, unless you do a fasciotomy. I need something sharp."_

 __" _What? No, Maura, I Maura, I'm not gonna cut your leg off with a nail file."_

 __" _Do you have sugar packets?"_

" _No, why, did you bring coffee? I could use it to dress the wound. Do you still have your phone?"_

" _Yes. Why didn't I think of that? We can call 911. Oh, it's busted!"_

" _The touch screen is gorilla glass."_

 __" _No, Maura. I'm I'm not gonna do this."_

" _It'll 're gonna make a And a 5-inch there. Okay, just try not to cut the superficial peroneal nerve."_

 __" _No. I can't do this."_

 __" _Take off your shirt."_

 __" _What? Okay, now I know you've suffered a head injury."_

" _To bind the wound. Oh, god, Maura. Please please don't make me do this."_

 __" _Listen to me. Listen to me. You just keep on cutting, okay, till the blood starts to flow."_

 __" _Maura, I'm sorry. I can't do this."_

" _You're a sprout trooper! Okay? Just once you make the double incision, you massage the wound like this. Okay, the blood will be black."_

 __" _I can't. I can't. I'm so sorry. I can't do this.I'm sorry."_

 __" _I really like my leg, Jane, please. Come on."_

 __" _Oh, ."_

 __" _Okay."_

 __" _Okay. All right. All ready?" Jane asked as she began using the glass to cut into Maura's leg._

 __" _Use more pressure." Maura said trying to guide Jane. "I'm okay."_

" _You're all right?_

" _Ow! I'm not okay! Aah! Ohh!"_

" _Maura? Maura? Come on, Maura, it's time to wake up." Jane pleaded with an unconscious Maura. "You can't die," Jane said on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry I shot Paddy, it was just a reflex, I shouldn't known he was just trying to protect you. Come on Maur." Jane started to gently shake Maura. " Come on, you can't leave... not now, not here, not when...not when I haven't even had to tell you that I love you." Jane's voice shaking from the tears._

 __" _I dreamt we were camping. I voted for you. Can you turn the heat down?" a delirious Maura asked._

" _Yes whatever you want." Jane said laughing through her tears, leave it to Maura to say something funny during a horrible situation, sober or not. "Come on, we got to get you out of here."_

 __" _You won sweetest camper again."_

 __" _I didn't win."_

 __" _My leg hurts. Why why does my leg hurt?" But before she could reply to Maura, she heard noise and saw light coming towards them. Jane quickly drew her gun and leaned her body over Maura's, aiming her gun, like a wolf ready to attack anything threatening it's pack._

" _Sensei Matta, I presume?"_

" _And you are officer…"_

" _DETECTIVE Rizzoli." Jane practically growled at the man._

 _End Flashback in flashback:_

 _Maura walked over to where Jane was seated on the edge of the bed and gently placed her legs on either side of the detective as she straddled her._

" _Maur what are you do….." Jane tried before Maura placed a single finger on the detective's lips_

" _We could've lost each other," Maura tilted up Jane's head to look at her, "and it made me realize that everyday we go to work…. everyday you go to work, it's always life or death when you go after perpetrators, you'd risk your own life to save someone else's and I want to feel what i felt that night."_

" _What did you feel?" Jane asked a little breathless with Maura's hands around her neck and her body pressed up against hers._

" _Loved and protected." Maura leaned in and placed a kiss on the detective's lips. "I know we said we'd take things slow but I want to feel your body pressed against, I want to feel your hands all over me." She said in a husky voice, before untying her robe and taking Jane's hand in her own before moving it under the robe to roam her naked body. "I want to hear my name fall from your lips while we're in the throws of passion…" Maura leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Jane I want to feel you inside of me. Every. Single. Inch." Maura seductively whispered into her ear before taking her bottom earlobe between her teeth. "And it feels like you agree with me." Maura said as she cupped Jane's hard on and gently began to stroke it through the material of her pants."_

" _Oh god Maura." Jane began to pant breathlessly._

" _Make love to me Jane. Slow." ~grind~ "Deep." ~grind~ "Passionate." Maura husked. ~grind~ "Love." Maura moaned out._

 _Jane couldn't take it anymore and moved her hands to grip her thighs but Maura had suddenly moved away._

" _I think this would work better with less barriers between us." Maura said as she seductively shed the robe, the material falling to the floor and pooling around her feet. There she stood in all her naked glory and Jane was just stuck, particularly on her beautiful breast._

" _My eyes are up here." Jane slowly tore her eyes away from Maura's chest and looked into her eyes and fell into a whole new trance. "You'll have time to appreciate my breast soon enough but for right now. I want you out of those clothes. Now."_

 _After Jane stood and made quick work of removing her clothes walked over to Maura and took her into a tight embrace. They both moaned at the skin to skin contact. Jane scooped Maura up into her and gently laid her on the bed and admired her before crawling in behind her._

 _Maura quickly straddled her and pulled Jane up for a passionate kiss. When breathing became an issue Jane moved down Maura's neck to her pulse point first sucking, then biting, then gently smoothing it over with her tongue._

" _Mmmm Jane be careful or you'll give me a hematoma." Maura breathed into Jane's ear. Jane thought that anyone else would be put off by Maura being so…."scientific" in bad, but it just proceeded to turn her on even more._

" _A hema- what?" Jane asked as she went back to work on Maura_

" _Hematoma the accumulation of blood from broken blood vess...uhhh" Maura moaned after Jane found the sweet spot behind her ear._

" _You mean a hickey?" Jane husked into Maura's ear before taking her earlobe between perfect white teeth while one of her cupped her breast and began tweaking her left nipple, while the other cupped right ass cheek, effectively bringing her mound to push up against her hard member, it now sandwiched between them._

" _Y-yes." Maura said breathlessly now looking directly at her, she began to grind against Jane's dick._

" _Maaur," Jane groaned "f-fuck your pussy's so wet, is that all for me baby?"_

" _Yes Jane all for you, please I-I need you inside of me." Maura panted not sure she could take anymore teasing._

 _Jane needed no more convincing as lifted her up by the before lowering Maura back down slowly onto her hard cock to her adjust inch by inch._

 _Eight inches later Maura was sat fully on Jane's lap hands around Jane's neck moving slowly up and down adjusting to all of it at one time. As Maura began to pick up speed, Jane took that as an invitation and latched onto one of her light brown nipples._

" _Yes Jane….yes..yes..yes. Mmm fuck me Jane. Aah!" Without pulling out Jane flipped them both over, putting Maura's left leg over her shoulder and sank deeper into her. " OH G…" Jane pulled all the way then pushed all the way in. "JANE!"_

 _Jane groaned as she continued to pump in and out of Maura, feeling her orgasm but she wanted Maura to cum before her._

 _After Jane had readjusted herself a bit Maura moaned at feel Jane pushing against her g-spot and going impossibly deeper. Maura didn't it could get any better until Jane slipped a hand in between them began rubbing her clit and before she knew it everything exploded._

" _JAAANNNEE!" she came screaming loudly, squeezing tightly around Jane. Before she knew it Jane was cumming and Maura again right along with her._

" _God I didn't think it was possible to love you even more." Jane said breathlessly with her head on Maura's chest._

" _Are you just saying that because we just had sex?" Maura asked laughing as she rubbed the nape of Jane's neck._

" _No it's just...just that you really make me happy Maur and….OH SHIT!" Jane screamed and quickly rolled off of Maura._

" _What?! What is it Jane?" Maura asked confused and a little hurt that Jane suddenly didn't want to be by her._

" _Oh god I'm so sorry Maura. I'm so so sorry."_

" _Jane calm down and tell me what's going on."_

" _I-I didn't p-pull out. Oh god I'm so sorry Maura I'm such an idiot. I'm sooo sor…"_

" _It's ok."_

" _It's what?"_

" _It's ok. I got birth control the minute we started dating."_

" _Oh thank God," Jane sighed a breath of relief. "not that I wouldn't want kids with you, it's just i don't want to ruin anything and I don't think we're ready just yet I mean we're not married yet, we don't even live together yet, and…"_

" _You think about a future with me?" Maura asked after cutting Jane off with a kiss._

" _Yeah….a lot actually._

 _Maura's response was to immediately flipped them over and proceeded to make love to her girlfriend well into the early morning._

 _End Flashback._

" _I wish I could go back to that night." she said to no one in particular before skipping through to our wedding._

 _Flashback:_

" _You nervous?" Frost asked Jane._

" _Oh god, can you tell?" she knew she was being a little irrational but she didn't want to seem nervous in front of everyone especially her bride._

" _Just a little, nothing major. But come on, this is Maura, you've told her that you loved her thousand times already, once on live television at a Sox game I might add. So what's so different about now._

" _Oh Idk Frost it's just that this time were in front of family and friends, they judge a lot more than strangers"_

" _Jane this wedding is for you and Maura, not us" Frost said while in conspicuously pointing towards the crowd of family and friends. "what we think doesn't matter you know why? Because as soon as Doc walks through those doors, everything will just fade away and your only focus will be on her."_

" _I don't. ….." and as if on cue, the music began to play and everyone rose from their seats._

 _End Flashback:_

" I couldn't ask for a better man to walk me down the aisle." she said petting Jo Friday while watching the image of herself and Korsak getting ready to walk out onto the large estate towards the wedding out back _._

 _ **Say you'll remember me**_

 _ **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe**_

 _ **Red lips and rosy cheeks**_

 _ **Say you'll see me again even if it's just in. Your wildest dreams.**_

 _As soon as Jane looked up and laid eyes on her wife to be, her breath caught in the back of her throat. Jane couldn't process anything but Maura at the moment, she looked breathtaking with the in her fitted sleeveless wedding dress trailing behind her honey blonde hair done in loose curls with a crown of white lilies adorned the top of head and the sunlight hitting her just the right way, she looked like she was glowing and Jane just felt like everything and everyone just disappeared. It took Jane and Maura some time to compromise on a place to get married, Maura's dream was to get married on a volcano, while jane just wanted something peaceful, simple and maybe near the water. Hawaii seemed to be the only place at that satisfied all their needs, plenty of volcanoes for Maura and a peaceful setting for jane with plenty of water and beaches and Jane couldn't happier at their place of choice._

 _Now as Maura stood alongside Korsak arm in arm making her way down the aisle Jane began to tear up. She just couldn't believe how much her life had changed since she met Maura. She couldn't believe that she lucky enough to actually the woman of her dreams walking down the aisle willing to marry her. She'd never in her wildest dreams she'd finally found the love of her life, her everything._

 _End Flashback:_

As the video played on Maura began softly crying, I wouldn't have noticed if i didn't pick up on her little hiccups. When I noticed that when I do's came around in she calmed down, closed her eyes and just sat there, then reminded back to the beginning of the I do's and did the same thing over again.

 _She's listening to the sound of my voice._

 _ **And his voice is a familiar sound**_

 _Tv:_

 _Minister: "Ladies and gentlemen both brides have prepared their own vows."_

 _Maura: " I love everything about you Jane, from the way you're passionate of your job, to your fierce protectiveness and love for the people whom you care about, how you unapologetically dislike girly things, even down to the way you wear your work clothes to bed sometimes, I never thought I'd be so close to someone physically, and emotionally, as I am with you, well with anybody really. It's one of the main reasons, I work with the dead, because they can't judge my flaws or quirks. But then I met you and you showed me that it was ok to be a little weird, because I was being myself and that anyone who didn't appreciate didn't deserve my love. You did however. From the moment we met you embraced everything about me, you introduced me to new things and what a family really is. I'm extremely blessed to have you in my life as my best friend, lover, my wife, and mother to our future children._

 _Angela: Oh thank God, more grandchildren!_

 _*crowd laughs, then quiets down*_

 _Jane: *Jane laughing* No, no that's not what they are to me, they're not flaws or quirks, they're unique parts of you that can only be described as Maura and it's a part of what i absolutely love about you. You've brought a whole new meaning life is not measured by the amount of breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away, because you constantly leave me breathless, hell i almost fainted watching you walk up the aisle, but what truly leaves me gasping for air is when I learned something new about you. Your beauty, your contagious smile and laughter, your will to get me to eat something healthy every day, your thirst for knowledge, the way your eyes absolutely goggles light up when you go all Google mouth on me, and it's super sexy too. But you know my grandpa Tony always used to tell me and my brothers that it's never too late to be what you might have been and I never understood it until now. I was just Detective Rizzoli, barely a friend, barely a daughter, barely a anything because my job was my life. You've breathed life back into me and gave me a piece of my heart that I never realized was missing. So no matter where you or I go, no matter the highs and lows, no matter what may come between us, I'll never leave you, it's you and me forever._

Minster: Do you Maura take Jane as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and told, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?

Maura: *Maura crying* I do, with every fiber of my being.

Minister: Do you Jane take Maura as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold….

Jane: I do I do I do, I'll say it a million times over if it means I get to wake up next to her every morning and be able to call her my wife.

 _ **But nothing lasts forever**_

 _ **But this getting good now**_

I watched as she replayed the same part over and over again until it lulled her to sleep on the uncomfortable couch. As walk quietly into the living our wedding pictures pop up on screen me in my all white tux with a blue dress shirt, the color of the lilies adorned on Maura's head, under suspenders and paired with some heels. Stand on a cliff overlooking the ocean, a distant volcano and a beautiful sunset, I had my arms around Maura's waist smiling down at her and hers around my neck smiling up at me.

 _ **And when we've had our very last kiss**_

 _ **My last request is**_

 _ **Say you'll remember me**_

 _ **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe Red lips and rosy cheeks**_

I scoop a sleeping Maura up into my arms and she immediately wraps her arms around my neck and nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck.

"Jane." she mumbles sleepily. "Is this another hallucination?" she hallucinates about me? I wish I could just hold her a take the pain away.

"Shhh. It's ok princess."

 _ **Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams**_

I carry Maura up the stairs and to our room and gently lay her in the bed. I watch her sleep for a few minutes enjoying the peaceful look on her face, before turning to leave but not before tripping over Bass.

"Aah. Shit! Bass!" Jane yelled. "Even after all this time, the turtle still has more stealth than me." Jane said to herself.

"Tortoise."

I whipped my head around and looked at a wide awake but still intoxicated Maura. She must have woke up at some point during the incident with Bass.

"I know I'm hallucinating but can please come lay next me." Jane did as she was asked and cautiously made her way to her side of the bed and laid on her face facing the ceiling afraid to look into those pained eyes. "A-and maybe hold me" Maura asked timidly. That broke Jane's heart.

I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be this close to her. I should just leave before things get worse, but it's too late I've already looked into those big hazel-green eyes and I just couldn't deny her. Truth be told I need to be held just as badly as she does, to feel her warmth and comfort. I turn my body towards her, coming face to face with her, and pull her into me, holding her close. She has one hand cupping my cheek and the other over my heart staring straight into my eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

I nod my head to afraid to speak. She looks eyes with me and leans over to carefully take my lips between hers for a slow, soft kiss….and there it is, those fireworks that always go off when I'm with her. The kiss was so delicate as if I would disappear into thin air if applied more pressure. But I couldn't take it any longer, I deepened the kiss and turned us over so that I was on top her. I let my hands slowly roam over her body, but never going underneath her robe, committing even single movement to memory trying to sate the insatiable need I have to feel and always be around her.

"S-shit." I shiver on top of her as she slowly racks her nails over my abs under my shirt moving it up higher and higher. I race off the bed and leaned against the nearest wall before I can get out of control.

 **You see me in hindsight**

"Do you not want me?" Maura asked voice a little broken.

"No that's not it at all, honestly I want to come over there rip your clothes off, get my hands all over your body, and fuck you senseless." I bluntly said trying to catch her breath.

"What's stopping you?" Maura asked, standing from the bed and shedding her robe, and exposing the matching red lace bra and panty set she wore, before making her way over to where over to me and pushing her body up against mine, and making my breathing unsteady again.

"I ca-can't control myself around you…."

"Look at me." She said with her hand down my pants teasing me.

I do as she says.

"I had to bury you today and somehow your miraculously here, even if it's just for this moment in time. I'm not gonna waste it because you want me as bad as I want you. So as your wife I'm telling you to just let go and fuck me like you'll never see me again." she said grinding against me.

 **Tangled up with you all night**

 **Burnin it down**

Then and there is when I lost all my control. I pushed her up against the wall, shed all my clothes then proceeded take off her bra before taking one of her nipples in my mouth licking and sucking like my life depended on it. Her deep breathing turning into moans as I moved over to do the same to the other breast.

I made my way down lower kissing down her stomach to where my tongue really craved to be. I her arousal from where I sat on my knees face to face with her panty clad mound. I leaned my head in between those wonder thighs and gave her one slow long lick, coating my tongue with her juices.

" Mmmm, Jane just take it off baby." Maura threw her head back and moaned.

I took her panties in my mouth and ripped off the offending garment, Maura gasped looking down at me. "Your irises. They've turned a bright yellow. Did I do that?"

I didn't reply, I just threw her right leg over my shoulder and drove my tongue forward deep into her abyss as she cried out my name lapping up as much of her juices as I could before latching onto her clit. It isn't long before she has her hand tightly gripping my hair pushing my face deeper into her essence while she's cumming all over me.

I stand up grab her hand and move it to my hard member.

"Trust me when I tell you that everything you do Maur turns me on." I said before kissing her passionately. When air became a problem I moved down to her neck kissing and sucking various places while she squirmed beneath my touch.

"Inside."

"What?"

"Jane it has been almost two years," she began grinding against me again. "Inside want you inside of me, NOW." she nearly growled at me.

I cum from the way she's looking at me, but I think better of it and lift her up against the wall before making my entrance.

I can feel her all around me as I slowly make my way inside of her. We both release a shuddering breath we didn't know we were holding when I find all of myself in her. I feel a tear drop on my shoulder.

 **Someday when you leave me**

 **I bet these memories follow you around**

"Am I hurting you Maur?" she shakes her head burying her face in my neck. "Then what's wrong?"

"Don't stop Jane, please." I began slowly moving in and out of her waiting for to tell me what was bothering her. "You left me. You told me on our wedding day that you'd never leave, that you were coming back that on the bridge, but you never did, only in my dreams and drunk nights like this one."

"Maura…"

"No...don't say anything. It's just that this is the closest I've felt to you since that night on the bridge and I don't want to ruin it. I just want you again one last time, please." I just kissed her and gave her what she really wanted.

It all began slow at first but like she said it's been almost two years.

"FUCK! Yes Jane. Harder! Harder!" and with that i did exactly as I told and fucked her like i never had before.

 **You see me in hindsight**

 **Tangled up with you all night**

I can feel all around me with her teeth latched onto my shoulder, to quiet her moans so my mother doesn't ask questions in the morning, nails digging into my back no doubt leaving a trail of blood, her legs wrapped around me, the vice grip she has on my dick, and with the smell of her, shampoo, arousal and sweat, it's too much I'm completely buried in the abyss that is Maura Isles and that's all it takes.

 **Burnin it down**

"I love you, now and forever." I say into her ear and before I know it, we're both cumming screaming into the night.

I feel her dead weight against me, she's passed out, head resting between my neck, and arms hanging loosely around my shoulders. I gather up the rest of my strength to carry and gently lay her on the bed. I pulled back the covers careful not to wake her and cover her up.

I move to go get dressed then return back to the bed and kneel facing Maura. "I sorry I never came back it's hard to watching you so hurt. Baby I want you to move on, please want to see you smile again. I'm not abandoning you, I meant what I said when I say I'm not leaving, I'll always be here even if it's not physically, I'll be with you. I love you so much, but I need to be happy without me, I need you safe." I just sat there held her hand and cried for what felt like hours, before getting Maura some water and something for her hangover.

 **Someday when you leave me I bet these memories follow you around**

"Goodbye baby." I leaned down and kissed the side of her head.

I turned and walked out on my old life without turning back.

 **AN: This may be a two-shot**


End file.
